starwarsmushfandomcom-20200214-history
Anomid
The Anomids, pale-skinned humanoids native to Yablari, were among the galaxy's wealthiest societies, thanks to their natural technical aptitude. Anomids had long been part of the Galactic Republic, and were seen throughout the populated galaxy as technicians, explorers, or tourists. Society and Culture Anomids almost always wore elaborate masks which covered most of their faces. These were not breath masks, but vocalizer units. Since Anomids had no vocal cords, they relied on these vocalizer masks to communicate with other species. These masks were often elaborately customized to reflect an Anomid's social status, family origin, or profession. Among themselves, Anomids communicated using an elaborate sign language. Anomid sign language required six-fingered hands, which made it difficult for Humans or Human-programmed protocol droids to use. Anomid civilization had a long history of pacifism and technical achievement. Though they developed hyperdrive technology circa 15,100 BBY, they did not leave their home system for a century. They finally sent probes to other systems when a drought threatened food production on their home planet. After coming across a Duros colony which could bolster the Yablari system's food supplies, the Anomids developed a strong interest in meeting other cultures. They soon became active members of the Republic, learning technologies and other ideas from other cultures in order to benefit their society. Among the first technologies they acquired were advanced Ithorian agricultural techniques, for which the Anomids were always grateful. Much of the technology developed or acquired by the Anomids had to do with agriculture—food was the main export and import to the Yablari system. They were also experts in the miniaturization of computer components, though they refused to work on computers with military applications. Politics Anomids were governed by a Central Council, whose members were appointed by regional groups of techno-nobles, scholars, and business leaders for one to seven year terms. Their legal system was cumbersome, as laws were never repealed. Instead, new laws were added to counter or modify old ones. Offworlders often studied the intricacies of the Anomid legal system, either for ideas for their own legal systems or as examples of what not to do. Most Anomids were pacifists—historians believed that no major wars had ever been fought in the Yablari system. However, around 50 BBY, a nonconformist subculture developed among the younger Anomids. These nonconformists wore light, sleeveless clothes rather than the oversized robes favored by most Anomids, and rejected their traditional pacifist ideals. During the Imperial era, the Central Council was internally divided, but supported the Empire for the good of the Yablari system. Rebel operatives, on the other hand, liked to befriend Anomid travelers who might be persuaded to give money to the cause. Some Rebel safeworlds used Anomid food technology to stretch limited supplies. Special Skills: Languages: Time to use: One round. This skill specialization is used to understand and “speak” the unique Anomid form of sign language. Only Anomids and other beings with six digits per hand can learn to “speak” this language. The skill costs the normal amount for specializations, but all characters trying to interpret Anomid sign language without the specialization have their difficulty increased by two levels because of the complexity and intricacy of the language. Special Abilities: Technical Aptitude: Anomids have a natural aptitude for repairing and maintaining technological items. At the time of character creation only, Anomid characters get 6D bonus skill dice (in addition to the normal 7D skill dice). These bonus dice can be applied to any Technicalskill, and Anomid characters can place up to 3D in any beginning Technicalskill. These bonus skill dice can be applied to non-Technicalskills, but at half value (i.e., it requires 2D to advance a non-Technicalskill 1D). Story Factors: Wealthy: Anomids have one of the richer societies in the Empire. Beginning characters should be granted a bonus of at least 2,000 credits. Pacifists: Anomids tend to be pacifistic, urging conversation and understanding over conflict. Category:Races